savior
by Fuzzyfire932
Summary: Ikarishipping!Dawn and Paul have the same dream, and get into serious danger.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Dawn's pov

I was walking, running, and then walking again. I eventually fell to my knees, the pain was so intense. With no idea where I was, I just continued wondering in the fog filled air. I held my head, and quickly pulled my hand away at the wet surface of my skin. My fingers were red.

Then I saw a figure. Just a shadow, with no characteristics except for the human shape.

Then I realized who it was. "Paul…."

I jolted awake.

I was in my tent, and it was dark outside. I lifted the top half of my sleeping bag off me, and slowly walked out into the cold night air.

The moon shone brightly, casting shadows everywhere I looked. Ash Brock and I had camped out in a clearing, with woods surrounding us.

I checked my watch, which notified me that it was about 2:15am. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep after that nightmare, so I pulled on my usual attire; a black tank, pink mini skirt, white pokeball hat, black socks and pink go go boots.

I wandered into the forest, trying to clear my head. It wasn't very cold out but I shivered, feeling something was watching me.

I found a clearing, an pulled out some matches I kept in my pocket just in case. Once I had a fire burning, as a light source, I called out my pokemon for some intense training.

"Piplup, use whirlpool! Buneary, use icebeam on it!" I commanded, satisfaction spreading through me as the whirlpool froze. "Now, Buneary and Piplup, jump on it! The pokemon hopped around for a minute, and jumped off as the ice exploded into a shower of sparkles.

Buneary, Piplup and I bowed to our imaginary audience, proud of our performance. _That's a keeper_, I thought.

I heard a laugh after I straightened, followed by slow clapping. "Dawn, that was quite a performance just now!"

Paul's pov

_The fog. The stupid fog. I had no clue where I was, or why I was here, I just wish I could breathe real air._

_Then I saw it. Her. She was hunched in pain, blood dripping from her scalp. She looked up, fear in her eyes. As I got closer, she muttered my name. "Paul….."_

I snapped my eyes open, not sure how to feel about the dream. I checked my watch. 2:15. I tried falling asleep again, and failed. I got up, gathered my things, and walked into the forest.

"Piplup, use whirlpool!" Her voice. Why was she out so late? I followed her voice until I saw her pokemon, on top of a swirling chunk of ice_. She_ _looks so beautiful….._ wait, what? I hate her!I mentally slapped myself. _No, you don't_. I ignored the last thought, although I knew it was true.

When she finished, she bowed, her pokemon besides her.

Then the clapping came. "Dawn, that was quite a performance just now!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dawn's pov

I slowly lifted my head, glancing around, finally laying my eyes on a man. Standing not 10 feet away, almost completely concealed by the foliage.

He was tall, with olive green spiked hair, purple eyes, and a goatee.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" I stuttered, terrified.

"Well, who doesn't? You're quite famous throughout all the regions," he explained coolly.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Lance." He smirked, eyes narrowed. "And you are going to pay."

Lance grabbed me by the collar, and dragged me through the forest, twisting and turning as if he lived here, which might have been possible.

I fought, which didn't really help the matter. Every time I tried to hit or kick him, he used his other hand to smack my face. By the time we arrived in a clearing, occupying a helicopter of sorts. He pushed me in, followed, and started the engine.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" I questioned, shaking in fear of what he was going to do to me.

"Your mother." He saw the confused look in my sapphire eyes, and continued. "When I was your age, I was a coordinator. I got my five ribbons, and entered the grand festival. I made it passed the first round, and my first battle was against your mother. She defeated me miserably, knocking out my pokemon within the first minute. She cheated. I know she did. I spent the rest of my life figuring out how to serve my revenge." He paused. "And why not take it out on her daughter?" he laughed this crazy laugh, eyes deflated to tiny purple specks.

And with that, he pushed me out of the copter, laughing while watching me fall to my death.

Paul's pov

A man stepped out of the bushes, introducing himself as Lance. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. All I know is that he took her against her will, and will probably either torture or kill her.

I followed them. The route was very complicated, but I managed to keep up.

When they got into a helicopter, I was careful not to lose sight of it.

_Why am I bothering with this anyway?_ I thought while running after the vehicle. _What do I care if she gets tortured_- I winced.-_or even killed?_ I winced again, but more noticeably. _I do care, more than I should_.

I snapped back to reality as I saw her falling. From 200 feet in the air. Into the mountains.

I sprinted to the place she was falling towards. As I got closer, fog filled the air, and all I saw was white.


End file.
